Fantastic Wizards and Witches and Where to Find Them
by Jfoodsama
Summary: Harry really should have expected it, too long without any life-changing situation, but how could he have known he would have slipped into the Archway of Death, meet his mental representation of it and then being reborn! My take on Reborn!(fem)Harry with a dash of snarkiness, a lot of magical stuff n spells and teenage cussing and sexual tensions!
1. Chapter 1 The Trip

**FANTASTIC WIZARDS AND WITCHES AND WHERE TO FIND THEM**

Or the story of how Harry Potter managed to die the only time he wasn't in danger and lived to tell the tale.

 _So, hello to all and welcome to my fic, the Author's Notes down below should explain things, but if you have doubts feel free to ask away_

 _I'll say only this, I came up with this story because while wallowing in self-pity for having finished all the topic-related fanfictions I decided that if I couldn't read one like I wanted a should just write, so this fic will have lots of magics, explanations of how, in my humble opinion it works, teenager a pre-teenager life and swearing_

 _Be dears and push those buttons, a little appreciation goes a long way into helping someone write!_

It really shouldn't have surprised him. It was a little stupid thing. He was going through the paperwork a trainee auror usually gets assigned from his too lazy superior;

him more than others, because obviously being the famed Boy-Who-Lived - and he really really wanted to know the fucker who came up with this hyphenated shit - meant that it was assumed that he could already perform every single spell in the course.

Obviously it wasn't the case, he had to work his ass off to produce a single _Tutamen Totus_ for a week, a powerful full-body shield that protected from both physical and magical attacks and stayed close to the body, forming a skin-thigh protection, simply because no one considered he needed the help.

It was his fault too, he could have - should have said something, complained that it wasn't possible for a nineteen year old boy to have the spell knowledge of a Senior Auror, but it was something deeply engrained in him, a relict from the Dursley's.

Still, he should have noticed something strange. Mad-Eye would have skinned him, getting lazy after the war, thinking that dangers could come from only Death Munchers and Good Ol' Tommy.

He was Harry Fuckin' James Fuckin' Potter dammit, he really should have known that something would have disrupted the quiet.

So, he was calmly doing the paperwork, like a good sheep should, when the door slammed open, forcefully waking him up from the dullness of his job.

" Get tha' lazy arse outta here and come with to the big D" snarled Hunt, the piece of shit that dumped the paperwork on him like he was a big deal. He jumped slightly, immediately cursing himself watching the grin that the Senior Auror didn't even try to hide. He really should work on the awareness thingy.

Right, awareness. The "big D", alias Daisy Dixon, newly appointed Head Auror and 5'2, gained that specific nickname thanks to the almost unstopped winning streak in the dueling circuit.

"Potter, Wilkins is at Mungo's with Dragon Pox, and I really need someone to do the rounds with the Unspeakables for that theft attempt, you'll be briefed when you go down and meet the Senior assigned to this" said in that commanding voice that really made him think of his old P.E. teacher, like she was clearly annoyed that she had to explain the smallest things but knew exactly that if she didn't no one would be able to do anything.

"Yes Madam Dixon" Harry responded with military cadence.

Well, it was a simple thing, really, some idiot tried to enter the DOM and obviously failed, but they had to put up a show of taking the threat seriously.

He went down to floor 9, saying hello to Arthur and Perkins, chatting inconsequently about Quidditch and of the newest addictions to the National team.

The waiting Unspeakable was wearing the usual grey cloak that covered him/her entirely and obscured the face, giving a very mysterious feeling (pun very much intended, I'm sad like that)

"Trainee Potter, I'm here to escort you to the Veil Room, as it was deemed that you had the most experience with it and therefore was the one with the least possibilities to do anything stupid" cue penetrating stare that could be felt even without the need to see it.

"Yes yes, I'll be a good boy and try not to poke the Archway too much" he replayed snarkily, still going through his thoughts about how much of a softie he had became in the last year and a half, what with his relationship with Ginny, helping Andromeda with Teddy and enduring Molly's talk about marriage and children..

The other snorted and turned toward the door, which he remembered clearly from his idiotic stunt in fifth year.

He shivered slightly in remembrance of that night, mindless following the Unspeakable to the Spinning Room and then to the Veil Room.

He felt a thrill of anticipation, like a long wait had finally ended, and frowned briefly, before smothering his expression into a bored one and calling the… human(?) "Well, I'll wait here these three hours waiting for absolutely nothing to happen and the make my way back to the office, alright?"

"That will be acceptable" answered his companion, without giving inflection to his voice, but he could still hear the smirk

He waved dismissively and turned around, making his way to a bench in the background and taking out his journal (NOT A DIARY) that his psychologist decided he should have, to write the day's thoughts

Yes, Hermione managed to get all of them (him, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville) to go to a shrink to get over every issue the war left them.

He admitted to himself that he kind of liked talking about his feelings and admitting his fears without having to expose himself to judgement thanks to the oaths they had to take before every session.

After an hour he stood up, deciding upon inspecting the room to do something. It hadn't really changed much, if he closed his eyes he could still hear the noise of spell-fire and picture the battle.

He checked every angle of the room before finally addressing the proverbial elephant in the room

The Archway was an imposing structure, not because of intricate pattern of runes one could think to find, it was bare, but because the very air seemed to thicken with something otherworldly, and the tug on his magic that he had felt ever since entering the room made itself more noticeable, from an itch to almost a hand leading toward it.

He thought back to his discussions with Hermione about its meaning when he thought they could still recover Sirius

" _It is said to having been there as long as the building of the Ministry itself, which probably dates it to druidic magic!" Hermione said excitably_

" _Yes, and we already said that that particular kind of magic is based on belief and rituals, and its most likely because of how one sees the world after having witnessed death that Luna and I could hear voices from behind, but I want to know if it's possible to retrieve Sirius, at least his body…" his voice broke slightly, but he resumed after a second to collect himself that his fried feigned not to notice " At least to retrieve his body and give him a true funeral, like he should be allowed!"_

 _Hermione looked at him calmly, as if judging his true intent and slowly spoke after a minute of consideration " I believe that once entered one cannot be retrieved " She raised a hand to stop his comment and resumed her train of thoughts " but exactly because I believe that it is impossible for me to do so. THEORETICALLY if one had a set of belief based on this, and had a really strong will, he could go through and come back"_

Her words of both admonishment and genuine concern had shaken him from the suicidal frenzy that had taken him the months after his Godfather's death.

Still, he really should have paid more attention to where he was walking, because suddenly slipping on the slightly wet floor wouldn't have counted as an apology…

That was how Harry James Potter, Head of Houses Potter and Black, Boy-Who-Lived, Man-Who-Conquered, found himself again in the withe painted King's Cross, this time facing a cloaked figure, that rattled a breath " _ **Hello Harry**_ "

"Shite, Ginny's gonna kill me"

The scenery held that withe light that gave an eerie vibe to it, making him feel both on the edge and strangely accepting, this is how he exactly pictured his meeting with Death

" _ **That may be because this is in your head, Harry"**_ the being in front of him answered his thoughts, chuckling in amusement

Harry had to take a second to wrap his head around the fact that Death liked to talk like Dumbledore and that his mind was really fucked up if this was his representation of the afterlife

" _ **I'm afraid that this time there's no Dumbledore to take you back to your normal life, and that yes, your mind is really messed up enough that you still represent Death as a black-clacked figure who has this strange dying-whisper for voice"**_ Death smiled at him, or at least gave the impression to be doing so

"Is there a way for me to go back to a non-normal life then?" Harry asked, having caught upon the careful wording

" _ **I've always known that you were smart, I don't really know why you confined yourself to be a Ministry worker"**_ Death muttered to itself

" _ **Alright Mister Smarty-Pants, you took away half of the fun of this meeting, but yes, you are able to continue living, just not the way you did before"**_

Harry surgically dissected Death's words, thinking of what it could refer to

"So is this in relation of me being the collector of the Deathly Hallows and Master of Death, which stops you from taking me?" He asked, somewhat wary of the various prospects each possible answer would mean to him

A booming laugh stopped his train of thought, leaving him to the sight of the embodiment of Death clutching his would-be stomach while laughing his ass off

Somewhat miffed from the unexpected reaction, he replied snarkily " Well excuse you, it's not like you explained things!" eyeing grumpily

" _ **I'm sorry, young Mister Potter, but the simple thought that my prank on the Peverell brothers could evolve into this…**_

 _ **No, I could very well take your soul if I wanted, but since you have more than once helped me, case in point rounding up and destroying Riddle's soul anchors and finishing first my little game for the Peverell's descendants I will grant you a boon, but it still remains the fact that Harry J Potter Son of Lily and James Potter died 'today', so I can't send you back"**_

Harry smiled wryly at the thought of the Deathly Hallows being nothing more than a time-occupying game, but tried not to remain too hung up on it and asked " So where can you send me?" Already resigned to the thought of another life shattering adventure

" _ **Well, I said that I cannot send you back because in this universe your role has been completed"**_ Death kept silent for a few moments, starting again when he saw the understanding in Harry's eyes " _ **Therefore, I could send you to another universe, where you could pick up your life where you left it, with minimal differences, or I could send you somewhere new, where you wouldn't spend your days doing paperwork, having a chance to a new life"**_ Death finished, chuckling to itself when he saw Harry's face scrunch up in thought

While the idea of continuing with his life in a world almost identical to his old one had its appeal, he knew he was a goner once he thought of finally having the possibility to shape his life like he wanted from the beginning, and knew his face showed everything, from the internal turmoil to the final purposefulness

Death stood up, soothing his cloak, and turned around giving his its back and starting to walk toward the light and slowly fading

"Wait, you still have to hear my answer and explain where I will end up!" Harry screamed, scrambling to get on his feet and to catch up with Death

" _ **It's not my fault that in your mind Death is super busy and doesn't have the time to explain everything to you"**_ The being chuckled

Finally he felt himself starting to fade and when he finally gained his bearings he was in a light-filled room, being held by a young female in uniform

"Congratulations! I present you Aries Julienne Ogden!" The (probably) nurse exclaimed

He screamed.

 _Hello my worshipped readers, this is the first chapter of my very first fanfic here on_ __

 _I have already prepared three other chapters_

 _I will say it now so that it's clear, THIS IS A DIMENSIONAL TRAVEL, TIME TRAVEL MALE-TURNED-FEMALE REBIRTH Fanfic, so for those that don't like the genre, well, I'm sorry to see you go_

 _There will be cussing, sexual situations, but not for a bit, I'd like to see the at least 15 before I start making the go at it, but there will be references to sex and all the shite teenagers say and do_

 _I really hope you guys will like it, I'll probably upload the first five chapters once a day and then start uploading at max weekly, so you'll not suffer too much_

 _It will go through the first years of Aries life and then the Hogwarts years, for the Post-Hogwarts I'll probably write a sequel_

 _Bye bietchessss_


	2. Chapter 2 The Acceptance

**Chapter 2  
** Or how Harry accepted his fate and his vagina

 _Hullo dears,_

 _thank you to those who pushed those damn buttons and my new best friend "toile grant" that reviewed_

 _So, let's quit the chit chat and go straight to the story  
Poor Harrykins has it rough, but you know, he kinda rocks it in the end._

_

The first few months of his new life passed as a blur

He didn't have control of his limbs and his body was embarrassingly needy.

It was spent in few moments of wakefulness and fewer of awareness, between bright and colorful lights, sweet whispers of nothings and soft, warms blankets

At the end of the second month, his vision and hearing started to improve, finally satisfying that need to get some bearings on his surroundings

He opened his eyes as far as they could, taking in the soft pink walls of the room he found himself in, the baby blue bars of his crib and the smiling face of a dark haired man who was smiling softly at him

"Who's my baby girl, eh? Such a precious one, you are!" The man cooed

He slowly blinked, taking in both what he supposed was his father and the fact that he was now a girl

Now, he wasn't really mad at this situation, he was kind of attached to his penis, but nothing extreme, and the mischievous nature that Death had show meant that this was more than likely.

His father was a tall man, with dark eyes, a strong jaw and broad shoulders, but the typical expression of the new father who was putty in the hands of his princess

(Author Note: From now on I'll start calling Harry Ariel and using she instead of he)

Ariel smiled at the man, making grabby hands, trying to convene that she wanted to get up and explore a bit of her new life's specifics

Her father smiled at her again, carefully picking her up

This new position meant that she could finally see the whole of her room, that was a big chamber, filled to the brim with animal plushes, of both mundane animals and magical ones, which meant that her family had magical origins, possibly related to the House of Ogden she remembered from her previous life

"This, little one, is your new room. Obviously your mother had to paint it pink, but if you want we will be able to redecorate it later"  
He said, still speaking softly, for which she was thankful, because her eardrums were still tender and loud noises were likely to be extremely uncomfortable

She smiled up at him, gurgling a bit, trying to convene her understanding

"Ah, you are a smart one eh, just like your mother!" He jovially exclaimed, bouncing her slightly on his hip

The door opened and a beautiful blond woman entered, taking in the scene before her, and beaming at them both

"I believe it is time for little Aries for her breastfeeding"  
 _  
_She grimaced, _'that's something I could do without'_

The idea of breastfeeding for a 19 years old male had an appeal only if you had that kind of fetish, and Aries didn't

Therefore, while she knew it was unavoidable, she really didn't like it

Months passed between embarrassments, humiliations. Messy, depressing, exciting months, confined in a crib or in the arms of her parents or the few relatives that came by

Aries' favorite was 'Granpa Tiberius', who was the Head of the Ogden family, member of the Neutral Block in the Wizangamot and father of Marcus Tiberius Ogden, her father

He was an extremely smart old man, who held a light in his eyes rivaling that of Dumbledore, and had already picked up on the intelligence held within her, therefore being the one who started filling her in on the family history and situation

The surname Ogden, apparently, derives from an English place name meaning "oak valley," from the Old English ac, "oak", and denu "valley".  
Their origins were, therefore, druidic and so was the base of their family magic.

He didn't really started explaining her everything, but alluded to enough for her to pick upon

She was apparently born the 7th of July 1960, which meant two things

First, she was a contemporary of Lily Evans and the Marauders, or this universe's version of them

Second, Good Ol' Tommy Riddle was still alive and kicking, but the First Wizardring War hadn't started yet. He knew from his old life that he made an entrance in the political scenery in the first 70' and started using force in the second part of the decade.

Which meant the she had a lot of planning to do

Yes, she was slowly acquiring more and more control over her body, and her mother Aubrey Julia Fawley, had already understood that at the end of her sixth month of life it was time to start giving her baby food, which while disgusting allowed her to retain a smidgen of pride, but that didn't mean she was allowed any kind of liberty

She had already, somewhat prematurely, said her first words and had began interacting with everyone who was in her sight field.

Aries decided also that while showing a flourishing mind was an important step in being allowed more liberty early on and would cut the questions about her studies and results to the root, she still should enjoy herself

Yes, she missed Ginny, kind and fiery Ginny, Ron and Hermione, her rocks, the brother and sister she had always wanted, and the rest of the Weasleys, but this was the opportunity she had to finally have a legitimate family of her own!

Going with the flow for the time being seemed to be the best thing to do, she had to be careful, giving away too much would mean being carted off to those damned Unspeakables, and she really didn't like the prospect of being a guinea pig

On the other end, she couldn't dumb herself, not again

The mere thought of the Dursleys was enough to give her nightmares about cupboards, too little space, repressed urges

No.

This was her new life and no one would take it away from her.

On the downside, she had to go along with the 'grooming' of the perfect pureblood lady

Oh no. The Ogden family rejected the stupid blood prejudice, after all her great-grandfather was a squib-born of second generation, meaning that the original branch of the family died out and it had been picked up by Aurelius Ogden, great-grandson of the last Head Illiumen Ogden, who had a squib son and grandson

They knew the idiocy of those belief, but still upheld traditions with great reverence

Her mother, on the other hand, was a Fawley, a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, and was the one appointed to her education, and while quite liberal in her belief, a twinge of prejudice made itself known every now and then.

Her parents were almost always there with her, they tried to do what the other pureblood families didn't and took responsibility of their child, and didn't charge some midwife to take care of their child until such a time when they were old enough not to be too annoying

Marcus Tiberius Ogden was a professional duelist, one of the best of the International Circuit; he was known for his efficiency on the platform where he ruthlessly defeated every adversary with combination of agility in casting with a wand and a proficiency in wandless shields.  
This obviously didn't stop him from being all about his 'princess'

Aubrey Julia Fawley was a trained Healer, whose expertise area revolved around the Mind Arts and its application

As a young woman, she always strived to be independent, both from her partners and family, wanting to affirm that her place in society was, in fact, deserved

Both of them, whilst being born from a rich and high-ranking family made their way into life on their own, and that's what they wanted from their little Aries.

It shouldn't surprise then that they were ecstatic when little Aries started reading at the young age of four (it'd been incredibly boring and difficult to last until then) and requested tutors to learn everything.

Aries was apparently a very precocious child, she didn't interact much with children her age even if she made the token effort not to make her family look bad

The only other child she played with was Richard Dangeworth-Granger, and that was only because he was three year her senior and knew lots of plants. And maybe because, other than the surname, the bossy attitude and the bushy hair remained her a bit of Hermione, and really, who could fault her for a bit of melancholy?!

Still, she was special, they knew it, and while they didn't let her near their wands, both her parents tried their damnest to help her develop her intelligence and magic

She was five when she had her first relevant bout of accidental magic

It happened without much warning, Theodoricus Nott dumped a pitcher of lemonade directly in her face, because she 'refused to refer to him as her better'

Well, her lovely smoky hair that had been braided carefully by her mother, was completely soaked and ruined, so when she felt the rush of magic coursing through her blood she barely managed to stop it to go wild and probably send the little idiot flying away.

It was a strange feeling, it was definitely her magic, not quite there in intensity and absolutely not there in form and control, but it had the bumps and cracks of her core. It probably meant that her specific abilities, like _Parseltongue_ , survived the trip; it required a later study.

She then redirected it to her hair, transfiguring it in a perfect Medusa replica.

"Run, little idiot, run!" She screamed at him, trying her best not to dissolve into giggles

She managed to look terrified and contrived for about two minutes after the adults arrived to see what was the problem before starting to laugh quietly in the crook of her father neck, who was also trying to restrain his laughter

"I'm sure this was a terrible misunderstanding dear Melinda" Exclaimed Aubrey, trying to dissolve the situation while not wanting to admit any kind of wrongdoing from Aries

"Yes yes, you know, children can be quite lively" replied the Nott matron

She then smiled evilly

" It must be such a relief for you two, there were whispers about this little angel being a _squib_ " she said, with such contempt in that single word that no one would doubt her beliefs

The atmosphere plummeted and the elder Ogden rise to their feet and consider the social circle with extreme frostiness  
"I believe it is time we take our leave, the attraction of the day have finished"  
Marcus said loudly, looking in the eye of the Nott Patriarch, as if daring to say something else about his daughter

No one spoke again and a few minutes later they found themselves in Ogden Manor again

Aries knew that it was no big deal, but having caring parents who were there for her, to protect her from those inbred morons brought a warm feeling to her hearth

It was the next day that she was called by their House-Elf Toppy in the parlor, from both her parents that she allowed herself to think of the social consequences of the previous day

Mindlessly walking through the corridors she berated herself ' _If it was only me, I could do whatever I wanted, but I have a family, I need to be careful?_

Entering the chamber, she was pointed at the armchair in front of the loveseat where her parents were sitting

Marcus cleared his throat slightly, making her jump to attention, before starting what seemed a thoroughly practiced speech

This was the first moment she thought that her parents were young, not even in the late twenties, and it was painfully obvious that they had little experience in dealing with these situations

" First things first, I want you to know that while you didn't behave perfectly, we both understand where you came from and you are not in trouble"  
He chuckled seeing her deflate

"But this doesn't mean we should allow your magic, which appear to be powerful, but not completely under your control, to slip further away; therefore we decided that your magical training, at least in control and form, will begin starting next month"

Fuck Yes

 _Helloooooooo_

 _Yas it's me_

 _So, we are starting to see a little more action, this was the chapter where Harry/Aries go through her first years, not much to say there_

 _But the magic_

 _Yes, next chappie will be more theoretical on cores and magic itself_

 _A couple more and the she'll be 11_

 _Thank you for reading and pushing 'em buttons_

 _Bye bietchessss_


End file.
